Team Fortress 2 - I'm Here
by IAmMiloMochi
Summary: Castiel Quinn has traveled for about 2-3 hours to get to her location. At that place, she gets to see someone unexpected. She even got the chance to meet someone who has caught her interest. What a troublesome time for Cass. All she wanted to do is to do her own job in battle. She is a serious and strict, kind-hearted and caring, brave and competitive young lady.
1. Chapter 1 - What the Hell!

(I do not own TF2 and Sniper, Scout, Demo, Soldier, Pyro, Engie, Spy, Medic, Heavy, etc. Only my character and this story too.)

I stood by my door, looking back at my living room. Or what's left of it. I made a small smile. "Bye, old home."

I left my empty house, heading straight towards the desert.

It has been an hour since I left home and I miss it already. I still continue my way towards my location, taking a big gulp from my water bottle. I arranged my backpack and tipped my hat. The shade helped cool my face a little. It is really hot since, of course, I'm here in the middle of the desert. I got a little tired but that's not going to stop me from going.

Another hour has past and I noticed something red.

I jogged a little. 'Almost there.' I thought.

Another few feet and here I am. I ran under the roof of this red base. I grinned.

All thanks to that little work out I did back at home, I didn't have to worry about passing out in the middle of no where. Under the heat.

I grabbed my almost empty bottle and drank of what's left.

I huffed and sat on the stairs under the roof, resting for a little while. I looked around, seeing that the roofs are red. I should be in the right base... I rested for a few minutes, wiping the sweat off my brow before hearing someone with an accent.

"Oi. Who're you?!" I turned my head, and jumped in surprise to see that person holding a sniper rifle and wearing that cool hat.

Anyway, I jumped, bringing my hands up in the air in surrender, "Whoa whoa, there! Mister, put that rifle away. Keep that thing-"

"I asked who are you." I sighed.

"I'm Castiel Quinn. The new associate? I'm sure your administrator told you guys...?" I calmed down a little.

"Oh. So you're 'him', then, aye?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." He chuckled, lowering his rifle.

"A'right. Show me your papers... Then I'll let ye enter."

I grabbed my backpack, setting it on my knee. I searched for my papers, handing them to him. He grabbed it and nodded.

"A'right, cmon." He motioned me to follow, handing me back my papers. "The name's Sniper, by the way."

"Thank you... Mr. Sniper." I sighed in relief.

"Just Sniper, tis a'right." He said nothing after that and led the way. I followed, looked up and saw someone watching from the window. I frowned and ignored it.

So... I was greeted with loud laughter and glass shattering. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to us.

"Ey!" Sniper tried to get their attention.

"Shut it, maggots!" A voice boomed. I noticed a man who just looked like he's the soldier with a hard helmet just covering his eyes. I frowned and looked at the rest of the group.

One of them with a big ass machine. One with a huge needle. One with a patch over his eye. One with a mask, his eyes and mouth not even showing. One with another mask and is smoking. And one with a yellow building helmet.

"Ello..." I say.

"Who's that little wee lass?" The cyclops said.

"I'm-"

"She looks small." Uh no. I'm only 5'5 or taller...

I was going to go and introduce myself for the second time but, I keep getting interrupted.

"Oi! Will ye settle down, now!? She's Castiel Quinn, the new associate!" Sniper yelled.

"Ah! I thought she be taller." I face palmed.

"Ey, where's Scout?" Sniper asked.

"Leetle man forgot something and went to his room." The big guy said, eating his sandwich with a nom nom nom.

"Ah, geez." Sniper sighed.

After hours of being here, Sniper led me to my room and this 'scout' still hasn't appeared yet. I wondered who he is. I asked Sniper.

"He's more of a wanker who has an attitude." I raised my eyebrow.

"Huh..."

"I also think that he might be from where ye live. It did say on your paper that ye were born in Boston?"

"Yea. Pretty much, but then I moved when I turned 20." I shrugged.

"I see. Well then..." He looked around, "The bloody hell did that idiot went off to, anyway..."

"This kid, how does he look like?"

"He wore dog tags and has a cap on. Ye should be able to know who he is, since ye 'ave met everyone but 'im." I nodded slowly. "Oh and he pretty much wore a leather string bracelet with a little small star dangling about. Kind o' like yours." I look down at my wrist. A little orange star.

"Alright then... Well... Whoever this guy is, I should get the chance to see him today." I crossed my arm. Wait a minute... Star?

"Just a thought, sheila, but do ye have any siblings?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ya. A little brother. Why'd you ask?"

"Thought so..." Hm... May curiosity kill the cat... Not literally. "Well... I best be going now. See ye." He pat on my head with a chuckle.

I tilt my head, as he left, "See ya, Sniper." I am now left alone with the other teammates.

The first person who walked up to me is the guy with the needles. Well... He put those away. "Hallo. You're Ms. Quinn, I presume." He looked at me and I nodded.

"Cass is okay, Mister..."

"Medic. You may call me ze Medic. Now. We shall head to ze lab and have some tests before you went off to the battlefield."

"Okay... Medic." This guy must be from Germany...

We head to his lab and it's bloody. Not really but it's bloody.

So we did run a few tests like seeing how capable I am in battle. He tested my blood and such.

Time elapsed and it getting close to night time. I'm done here.

"Danke very much for cooperating with me, Fraulein." I nodded.

"No prob."

"I must say, Cass... Your blood seems similar to Scout's..." He look through my papers. Again, really?

"Tell me, Medic. Who is this Scout? Why does Sniper think that Scout and I have something to do with whatever it is? Could he be related to me or what?"

"Maybe. According to ze results... Ah. I see. You really need to meet Scout. Have a discussion with him. Maybe zhat is vhy he's not showing up at this time." He glanced at me.

No freaking way... I need to find this guy. I'm hoping he's not who I think he is.

I turned around and started stomping my way out of the lab. I stopped myself. "Ah. Thanks, Medic again! It's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Likewise, Cass." He replied back.

Now, Scout. Let's find out if you really are who I think you are. Why have you been ignoring me these past few hours?

I started to ask my new other teammates about Scout and they said that he could be in his room. The guy with the yellow helmet, also know as the Engineer or Engie and he's from Texas, led me to where Scout's room is. How kind of him.

"Thanks, Engie."

"No problem, Cass. Now, if I'm right, he should be in his room." I nodded, kind of nervous AND a bit... Well... Zealous. I think that's the right word...

"Hey, Scout. Are you in there? There's someone you should..." He opened the door and no one seems to be home...

"Huh... Where did he go...?" I entered and went to look around his room.

I noticed pictures of what seems to be his family. One of the pictures looked like it has been ripped. I picked the picture frame up to examine the picture. It looked familiar... VERY familiar.

I suddenly felt anger inside me. My grasp tighten on the frame, nearly cracking the glass.

"Hey! What are ya doin in-" I turned my head around to see...

A kid. Wearing that freaking cap. Wearing the freaking dog tags. Also... Wearing that... Star.

No. What...

"What the-" His eyes widen when he looked at me.

I look back at him with a blank look, but deep inside. I was kind of pissed off.

(HOPE YE ALL LIKE IT. I tried to keep all of their personalities the way they should be. If you like I can do more chapters and that's what I'm going to do. I do not own the game but I own my own character.)


	2. Chapter 2 - It's all good!

Actually... I wasn't really that mad. I was a bit more relieved. Oh hell, I probably look like a wreck.

"So... You're the Scout." I said.

"Huh?" He looked at me, "Oh... Yea." He made a nervous laugh.

"Um... Look, sis. I know that you're gonna go and yell at me. You can go on ahead and do that, but you're not making me. Go. Back. A'right!? I'm a grown man, now!" He gestured to himself.

I only stared, not with anger. But with wonder. I mean, look at him! He's probably a few inches taller than me!

Scout continued to talk.

"I went and do my own thing... I can make my own decisions. I-I can... Uh..." I relaxed, knowing that he's right. For once. He's not a baby anymore, now that I looked at him the second time.

I glanced at Engie. He looked right at me then back at Scout. He nodded at me.

I sighed, Scout continued to rant. He looked down, looking ashamed.

I finally made the first move. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and gave him a motherly-sister hug.

"There, there." I pat his back. "Just let it all out, ya big baby."

"I'm not a baby." He pouted. I felt him hugging me back.

"Of course. You're not." I smiled. I spotted Sniper, leaning against the wall. He looked at me through his sunglasses. I grinned at him and he smiled back. I let go of the hug, giving my brother a light punch on the shoulder.

"Oh you... You could just still drop by and said hi." I told him.

"But, I didn't know what you're gonna say. I thought you're gonna go on ahead and give me the piece of yo mind,"

"I would say hi."

"Nah... You will just punch me right at the stomach."

"Oh yea, that too."

I heard Engie laughed and I chuckled, grabbing Scout's cap. "So, you cut your hair as well. How am I suppose to mess it up now?"

"That's the point of me cutting my own hair." He made that annoyed look. Then I laughed.

After a good conversation with my brother, Engie, Sniper, Scout and I went to meet up with the others. We explained what happened and everything seemed okay. I even got to know all of their names.

Soldier insisted that I would be the one doing all of the lovely chores around the base, just because I'm the only lady staying here. I'm quite lucky that Soldier didn't kick me out. The look on his face, just... Anyways.

We went to the meeting room and started discussing a plan for tomorrow's battle. My first battle. They told me that I can skip it, but I didn't want to. They still won't let me go out there. Even my brother won't let me.

Instead, they told me of what's going to be happening during battle. First off, they told me that when you die, you'll respawn back at base. Which is good. It's just that I need to get used to it. They even have this whole switch thing. Second of all, I needed weapons. I don't really know what weapon is good for me so they decided that I should try all of their weapons.

Funny thing is that... I can do Pyro's, Sniper's, Scout's, and Engie's. They told me as they observed me when I used one of their weapons is that, I'm quick in both running and fixing up things. I'm really, really patient and I pretty much don't mind the fire. To be honest, I accidentally burn myself with Pyro's flame thrower and I didn't seem to mind it. Which sounded creepy as people say.

The boys even told me that well... I can handle any kind of weapon. What can I say, I did some work out and fired a few guns and machines.

I just use whatever weapon available for me.

Soldier sent me to the training area so all I can do is practice while the boys go into battle. Every once in a while, Sniper and Scout would come and check on me. See how I am doing. So far, I'm doing good. I nearly destroyed all of the dummies and the wooden figures in quick motion. Mostly with a sniper rifle. Running out of ammo, I grabbed my shotgun and started running. The wooden figures are moved around by something, mimicking the other team. I started shooting every target.

I finished up by slicing the head of a wooden figure with my machete. I sighed, relaxed. I wiped the sweat off my brow.

I glanced back and saw Sniper standing there with an impressed look. I grinned, "Hey, Sniper!"

I walked over and sat on the bench under the roofs. Sniper sat next to me, handing me a bottle of water. "Ye earned it. Ye did good there."

I smiled, "Thanks." I say, taking a drink. I pour a little over my head and leaned back. I stared at the little destruction I have made.

I sigh in relief. It was so quiet, that it made me a little sleepy. I chuckled a little, crossing my arms. Sniper looked at me.

"Whot?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just feel a little relax. A little tired, that's all." I sat straight, stretching.

"So, how's my brother?"

"He's a'right."

"Hm... Was he a troublemaker here?"

He scoffed, "O' course. He nearly got 'imself into trouble when he almost got his hands on Heavy's sandvich." I laughed lightly.

"Right. He's always like that." I looked at a random spot, just thinking of what else to say.

I might as well enjoy the scenery of my mess. Sniper sat back on the bench, grabbing his hat and setting it between us. I glanced at his hat.

I look at Sniper, "May I?" I gave him my puppy eyes.

I can tell he's trying to not blush, so I laughed when he nodded.

I grabbed his hat and put it on my head. It's a little big for my small head so it's kind of loose. I grinned like a child.

"Coool..." I say, looking at him.

He made a small smile and laughed a little. "I have my own too! But I left it in my room. I just think yours is much more cooler." I smile that childish smile, feeling the heat rising as I looked at him, but the hat covered my eyes.

"Ye think so?" He chuckled, making me nod.

"Aw well, thanks sheila." I tilt my head as my smile widen. It kinda funny and cute when he called me that. I just don't seem to mind him calling me names. Ey, that also means that I don't mind the others calling me nicknames.

"It's all good." I gave him a thumbs up, making a funny face.

(Eyyyyy... Yea. Hope ye like it. I do not own Sniper nor the game only mah childish character, Castiel Quinn.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Thanks

This is it then. I'm finally going. I put on my gear and grabbed my hat. I looked at my room, it's all tidy up and clean. I looked at my mirror. Just staring at myself. I'm... Quite nervous. Hell, you'll get nervous once you're close to the battlefield. I put my hat on, tipping it over my eyes and walked out of my room. I met up with Scout.

"Ey, sis. Ya ready?" I nodded. "Let's go."

We walked together to the main room. "So, basically, all we have to do is take the intel. Or also know as the Intelligence. From the other team. They are also trying to get to ours."

"Isn't it like Capture the flag?" I asked.

"Yea. You'll be fine. We'll do fine. Just stay close to one of us."

"Ya know that I'll be fine on my own, right?"

"Yea. Yea... Whatever. Anyway, let's go."

We entered the room. Everyone in red suits, all geared up and ready. I wondered how long this has been going...

"Hey, Cass. Ye ready?" I turned around to see Sniper.

"Oh hey, yea... Just a little nervous?" I rub the back off my head.

"Aw don't worry so much. Remember about the spawn." I nodded. "Yea. And I'll be watching yur back."

"Ja. We all vill. If you need any help, shout out and I'll come over to you." Medic said.

I looked at the rest of the group and they all nodded in agreement. I smiled, "Thanks guys. Not only that, you guys should call my help as well. Alright?"

"Oh ye. Definitely." Demo said and pat my head. They laughed and smiled. I smile back.

"Mission starts in 10 seconds." Wow... Already?

Now... There's a lot of things going on my mind. Like...

What did I get myself into?

5

Why am I okay with this?

4

What if I fail?

3

What if I failed them?

2

Then I look at my team. They look determined and...

1

Well... Might as well believe that we can get this shit done.

I leaned against the wall. We only got 5 minutes left and so far... It's a 2 to 2.

This is insane.

Anyways, I was getting close to the case when I noticed a Blue Engie with the sentries... Great. All I have with me is a machete, a shotgun and... Oh. I guess I can use the flame thrower... Even though there's a respawn back at base... I still don't want to risk getting annihilated. By a sentry.

"Cass!" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw demo.

"Demo! Hey!"

"Go get it. I'll cover ye." He looked behind us. "I'll blast 'im." I nodded. Always trust your teammate, that's one thing I remember.

"Go, lass!" I gulped and started sprinting. I did get a few bullets through me and Demo shooting a few grenades at the blu. I spot Scout running over to me. Wait... Oh shit.

So, I did get the intel and... Of course the Scout is a spy. But luckily our Pyro got to him in time.

"Thanks, buddy!" I grinned at him. He gave a thumbs up.

I look at demo. "And thanks to you too."

He nodded. "Now get out of here! Bring it home!"

I ran. Pyro is right behind me and right in front of me is the blue pyro. Our pyro got in front of me and blasted flames at him. The blue fought back.

"Pyro!" I yelled.

"Mmphhh!" That must of mean 'Go'. Ah, damn it.

I continue on. I am now in the middle of the... Battlefield. Now the rest of the blue is after me. I pay no attention to them and focus on trying not to get killed as I head inside our base.

Now, the real Scout, my own brother, sprinted past me and shoots at the blue. Surely, I musn't look back and just continue what I'm doing.

I looked up and saw Sniper with his rifle. He's helping out as well.

Bam. It suddenly went dark. Light came and I am finding myself at spawn. I cursed. "DAMMIT! SO CLOSE!" Oh man... That feeling though... I died about 20 times now and still trying to get used to it.

I started to head back out. I wonder who got me. It was right at the head, too... I shuddered. I went to one side of the base and crouched, looking out. I spot a blue sniper trying to aim at me. Oh snap. I dodged his bullet. SO! I assume that he was the one who shot me then. Looks like I'm just going to... I look out again and saw the blue sniper dead. I look up and saw our Sniper. I sigh in relief. Thank you, Red Snipes. Now... Hearing and seeing bullets pasting by, I looked for the intel.

I was heading out once again when I noticed the blue scout with... Our intel! DANG IT! I ran after him. "CASS! Go get the intel! I'll deal with 'im!" I heard someone say, recognizing the voice. 'Must of been our Snipes. I went for the intel. BRILLIANT!

I searched for case, and found it where I died. I hurry over and snatched the case up. I didn't stop. I glanced to find the blue scout with our case, but all I see is a red case just sitting on the ground. Looks like Sniper got the idiot of a blue.

I did a few back flips and hopped, trying to get to the main base and I did. I spotted Engie.

"Engie!"

He turned around. Now... This doesn't seem right. Not again. The spy again. I grabbed my machete. He put his cloak on and before he could be invisible, I literally threw my machete at him.

I eventually pierced him, killing him instantly. How the hell did... There's just no way I can just throw a machete at a random blue. I shook my head, and captured their intel. We finally got the final point.

I sighed in relief. I fell back and lay down on the ground. I look at the ceiling. "Yay... We won..." I closed my eyes.

"We really did. Great job, sheila." I heard him. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me. I grinned.

"Thanks, Snipie." I closed my eyes again, having that smile planted on my face, and caught the image of his blushy face.

(Yayyy~ Hope ye like it. I'll get the next one tomorrow. I love them all. :D Both red and blue. And snipie... I tried, guys... I really did.)


	4. Chapter 4 - Machete

The team thanked me with a group hug. It is wonderful. I was alone for 5 years, not really, back at home and being hugged is one thing I missed.

"All thanks to you, we won!" My brother told me and hugged me. I hugged him back with a childish grin on my face.

"Ah well, I should thank you guys as well. If it's weren't for you all, I wouldn't made it to the end." I look at them. They laughed and we started the celebration.

We had fun celebrating and drinking. Well, I didn't drink. No matter how many times they have asked me to just take one sip of liquor. The boys were a bit drunk and I'm just sitting on a chair at the corner, watching them have all the fun.

I watched them sing and dance. It's funny and they all made it through the night until early morning.

I, for once, slept around 2 o'clock. I was a little sleepy, but then I woke up around 6. I went back to the room to check up on the guys and saw them laying on the floor, tables, sitting on chairs. All asleep. All but Medic.

He's in the kitchen, probably getting something to eat. Also, since he's the medic, he's probably making preparations for the others. You know. When they have the headaches and become sober.

"Hey, Medic." I said, walking over to him.

"Ah Cass. Just in time." He turned his head to look at me. "Did you sleep vell?"

"Yea." I yawned, covering my mouth as I sat on the chair. "I kind of slept late and a few hours later, I woke up.

"Well, I'd say, you haven't slept vell, ja?" I shrugged.

"But I guess, I won't be able to sleep again."

"Very wel zhen. Maybe you could help me vith something? Maybe help vake zhem up?"

"Sure." I nodded, standing up and pushing the chair under the table. I walk out of the kitchen and nearly tripped over someone's legs.

Okay. It is a little dark with only a little bit of light peeking from a different room. I look down to see Soldier snoring. I sighed.

I crouch down next to him. I poke his shoulder. "Soldier? Wake up, please?"

He didn't reply. I shook his shoulder. "Soldier...?"

"Leave me alone..." He murmured. Still sleepy, ey? Oh well... I'll wake him up later.

I look behind me, seeing Pyro. "Pyro?" I hopped over to his side. I tap on his shoulder. "Pyyroo... Wake up, buddy."

"Mmph..." He replied. I made a small smile.

"Come on, Wake up. It's quite early, but still." He moved and sat straight up and made muffling noise. He could be yawning.

I pat his shoulder and stood. He'll be up.

I look at the rest and started waking them up. I giggled childishly when they replied with funny sleepy voices.

"Come on, Demo."

"Engie?"

"Heavvy..."

I look around for Spy. He's not around here, so I'm guessing he must be somewhere else.

I spot Scout, being cuddly with his bat. I chuckled and walked over to him. I shook his shoulder.

"Hey. Come on, Sleepy head. Wake up." I gently pat his cheek.

"Ah... Ma. Five more minutes..." He turned his back on me. I smiled.

"Hey." I said when he finally open his eyes.

"Ma?" I shook my head.

"It's just me."

"Oh." He yawned and stretched. "Ugh... Headaches."

I snickered, "You were a little drunk. You were kissing that bat, too." I try not to laugh. He was pouting and blushing. Then, I laughed.

"I'm just joking. Come on. I'm going to go find Sniper. See if he's awake. Also, find Medic. He has something for your headache." I pulled him up and I turned around, but my brother grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. Hugs." I smiled, gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Thanks..." He muttered. "And Sniper's outside." I grinned.

"Okay, thank you." I pat his head and walked out.

I looked out and seeing that the sun is about to come up. "Sniper?" I call out with a whisper. I look up and noticed a hat. A familiar hat. My smile widen.

"Hey, Snipie? You awake?" He only turned.

"Sniiiper?" I call out in a small voice.

He sits up and look down. I grinned. "Morning, sleepy head."

"Oh. Mor'nin." He yawned, "Isn't it a bit late for ye to be out?"

"Meh. I couldn't sleep. How's your head?"

"Oh. I didn't drink at all. I was just on a look out." He looked down at me.

"Okay." I grinned. "So, you're coming back inside or what?" My stomach rumbled. He chuckled.

"Yea. A'right. Let's go." I smiled.

"I'll meet ya downstairs then!"

He nodded and I hop back inside. I see that everyone is awake and the lights are on. I head into the kitchen. Everyone is just getting their own breakfast. I went to the fridge and saw beer and sandwiches. Of course there's a few ingredients. I just went to the cupboards to grab some cereal. I grab whatever cereal is available and saw labels on it. Like... SCOUT'S. Oh, brother... Anyways, I spot Sniper walking down the stairs and we chat while we get some food.

I actually get to eat the sandwich and Heavy is okay with it

I walked around the base in search of something. My machete. I knew I picked it up when I first left that area. The place where I annihilate the blue spy. I just can't find it. I asked the others and they didn't really know. I decided to leave it be. It will appear sometime soon.

So... The next battle. Pretty much grab the case again. It will be fine. We won the first time though... But that machete scene was pretty much... Ah what the hell. We can do this.

(Well. Again I tried. I don't own the game or characters but I own Castiel Quinn. I'll be adding the next chapter very soon tonight.)  



	5. Chapter 5 - Poked

"Mission starts in 60 seconds." Today at the place called the 'Turbine', in our own side of the place, I got my gear ready. I am still missing my machete, but it doesn't matter right now. Everyone is here. I pull my hood over my head. I carried my flamethrower, and shotgun. All I can use as a melee weapon is a small knife. Spy gave me his spare knife which is nice of him. I put my gloves on, and looked at the group. We signaled each other that we are ready. I took a deep breath, wishing us luck.

"Mission starts in 10 seconds." Soldier, Demo, Pyro, Scout, and Heavy went out of the place first.

5

4

3

2

1

Only 10 minutes has past. Both the red and blue got a point. I'm here helping Engie protect our intel. Scout is going to go for the intel, while the rest distracts the rest of the blue. Oh, and Soldier checks up on us, every once in a while. He usually checks up on us every 5 minutes or so.

I have my flamethrower ready and set. I stood in front of the intel and hoping that one of the blue is not that big of a deal. For instance.

Tssh. Get toasted, ya Blue scout. I bring out my shotgun as soon as I spot someone who is disguising as the red Scout. I started running towards him, and shot at him. It only takes a few shots to try and get him. It's not that bad. I only have a few cuts and bruises. I pull my hood over my eyes, gripping hold onto my shotgun. I reload it.

I glanced at Engie. "How are ya doin, Engie?"

"Doing just fine, Cass." He upgraded his sentries and dispenser.

Beep beep. Goes his sentry. I turned my head to find a blue demo, throwing grenades at us. I dodge the grenades as it explodes and shot at the demo. He blasted into pieces. I wipe the blood off my cheek, wiping it off my hand. I waited patiently for the next blue.

"Cass! Spy!" Engie says. Beep beep, goes his sentries.

Apparently, I felt like a someone poked me with a needle at the back of my neck. I grabbed my dagger, and stabbed the 'air'. Turns out there is a spy behind me. A blue spy, that is. I only stabbed him on the side, and he still managed to get himself cloaked. I tried looking for him, hoping he's not around. A few minutes later he's not here.

And another few minutes later, I spot our Scout, running with the blue intel. "Hey!" I say with excitement.

We got another point now.

Success!

"Hey, sis. How are ya doin?"

"Doin good. You're good great yourself. Good job on getting the intel." I pat his back.

He grinned, "Thanks. Now I'll be going now." I nodded and he ran out. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a bit of liquid. I hope I'm not bleeding. I lift my fingers off my neck, looking at this liquid. It's just a bit of both and... Green goo. What the hell did that Blue...

"Cass? Something the matter?" I heard Engie say.

"Ah... Well... Reme-"

Beep beep. I grabbed my flamethrower and started the flames. It's that demo again. Not only that there's that blue Soldier. I aimed my flames at them. Unfortunately, the soldier got our intel. I ran after him.

"EY!" I shot at him. "COME BACK HERE, YOU..."

I shot multiple bullets into his freaking back and I still didn't get to kill him. Right now, we are in the middle of the area. Bullets passing by and a blue sniper aiming for me. Our sniper got him. I'll thank him later. No matter how many times, I tried, it just gets worse. Why isn't the Soldier fighting back with his freaking grenades? I took out my dagger and aimed for his head.

Crap, I'm in their side of the 'Well' now. It doesn't matter. I still didn't kill him! What the hell?!

I heard beeps and saw multiple big ass sentries. Not really, but it did have missiles. I threw my dagger to kill the blue engie. Then, blue heavy appeared out of nowhere and he is the one who got his kill.

As soon as I respawn, I heard a ding. Telling us that... Wait, how... They got all three.

I sat at the corner, just mourning. I should of gotten that stupid blue. I have my face in my hands, just being my normal self. Being the mourning, sad person.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I should of gotten him. If I d-"

"Ey... Ey... It's okay. There's just a lot of sentries there." My brother tried to comfort me.

I sat on the chair, slouching and just... Yea.

"Damn it all..." I cursed myself. Scout pat on my back, looking at the rest of the team. Some of them, well... I don't really want to know. Sure, they're pissed. But are they pissed at me? They should be. I'm the one who should take the blame.

"Oi, we might as well cool our selves dow-

"We could of gotten the bloody case!" I heard Demo said.

All I heard from them is their arguing. I stayed where I am as I listened. Brilliant...

I winced a little, rubbing the back of my head. Again, really... I sighed, feeling depressed when I shouldn't be.

"Guys!" Scout yelled. The arguing stopped. They all looked at me as I become a depressive person. I don't like who I am now. Being such a baby. I stood, looking down still.

"I'll be in my room..." I said, quietly. I walked up the stairs and head to my door with a loud slam.

I never done that before... Slamming the door like that.

**_Sniper's POV_**

"Bloody..." Demo said with a sigh. "Am I being that hard on her...?"

I stand there, crossing my arms and rubbing my templates. I'm not really gonna bother talking. All I thinking is Cass. Something must of been bothering her. I really hope she's okay. I look up to see Scout talking to Demo.

"Ya were! She hates it when people yell at her!" He told Demo.

"Well! I didn't bloody know! Look, I'm sorrey about yellin at yer sister like that." He took a drink. His accent gets thicker every time he argues.

I sighed. "I'll go check up on sheila..." I murmured. I noticed Spy and Medic watching me as I head upstairs. Ignoring them, I continued my way to her room. I knock on the door.

"Cass? You a'right there?" No answer. I sighed.

"Look, it wasn't yur fault. It's..." I tried to think of something to say. "I did say that I would watch yur back, and I didn't. We could of gotten that wanker, a-and... Well..."

"Sniper...?" Her voice... It didn't sound right. She sounded... Worried. I look at her door. I place my hand on the door and it's opened. "Sheila...?" I say, and peeked.

All I see is Cass holding on to her neck. Veins popping out from under.

"Cass, what..." She stares at the mirror, eyes widen.

"I-I don't know."

(ooohh... Ya. Hope ye like.)


	6. Chapter 6 - Kind of a 'Big' Problem

Medic took a sample of the blood and goo from my neck. I kept rubbing my neck, but then Medic would smack my hand away. I crossed my arms, pouting. I have been here for more than an hour. In his lab. The guys are outside. Sure, I'm curious to find out whatever that blue injected in me, but the guys are much more curious than I am. I mean, I hardly pay any attention to my own injuries or other things, just because I'm focusing on one thing.

Right now, the pain faded away. It's not that bad, it's like a simple little bite from a tiny bug. All I ever heard from Medic is his muttering. He looks so concentrated on that little sample, that I don't even know what to do as I wait.

I look for a mirror and saw what the goo has done. My neck looked like it has a huge spider on it, only it's just the veins popping out. It's kind of purple-ish actually. Not green like that goo. I continued to stare at it and heard Medic sighed.

"I'm afraid, zhis is going to take a vhile to go through this process."

"It's alright. I can wait for as long as I can until you're finished."

"It may be alright vith you, but not for me. Not the others. We all don't know vhat it is, and it's my job to find out vhat it is. It is not alright. Now... If you vant, you may go. Rest up." He looked at me with that blank look but with concern in his eyes. He is so much like my uncle. Although, he's not blood related to me.

I hang my head, "Alright alright... Just don't work too hard, Medic. A'right?" I say.

"Ja, ja..." I nodded, turning around to head to the door.

Once I opened it, I am surrounded. I look at them all, seeing that they look like how Medic acted. I made a small smile.

"Hey, guys. It's going to take a while for Medic to do his own thing." I walk over to the table to grab myself a water bottle.

I can still feel them look at me with those eyes. I sighed, "Oh come on. It's not that bad. Stop being like that. You guys should head back to whatever you are doing. I'll be fine."

I jumped in surprise, "OW!" I slap my hand on my neck, looking back to see my brother. "What the hell, dude?!"

"And you said it didn't hurt!." He said. I assume he was poking my neck.

"Yea! When I got stabbed by a freaking needle!" I rub my neck again.

"He injected you with poison! It's not okay for you to be 'okay' with it!" Scout exclaimed.

"Maybe it isn't poisonous. Maybe it's just something to weaken me for a while and I'll be fine after a few days!"

"If that blue haven't done anything like that, then we wouldn't have to worry about it. Since he injected ya with that poison, it's kind of a big problem!" He waved his arms up in the air.

"Oh you don't know that! Besides, it has been only a few hours or so since this happened, and I haven't died yet!"

"Don't say that! Ya making it sound like you-"

"A'right! A'right! Enough a'ready!" Sniper stopped us.

"You're bleeding." Engie said, pointing at his nose with that worry look behind those goggles. I frowned, wiped my nose. Of course... Blood. It had to be blood.

I stare at it. "See, look! It's happening!" Scout said.

"What?" Heavy asked.

"That! Ya dummy!" Scout waved his hands and pointing at me. "A'right, look sis. We will stop the blood from flowing and wipe it off ya. It's going to go into yo clothes. All ya need to do is rest and we'll take care of the next battle. Ya stay put."

"Whut?! No! I'm still goin to be with yuh out there." I say, lifting my head up and pinching my nose.

He shook his head, grabbing my shoulder and pushing me down. "No. Ya gonna stay here and well... Have Medic and Sniper take care of ye."

Sniper looked at him like he was crazy.

"But don't yuh need them to help yuh guys out in the battlefield?" Pyro handed me a handkerchief. I accept it.

"No. I mean, yea. We do, but we'll be fine." He looked at me. I raised my eyebrow at him with that bored look.

"Why must yuh be so stubborn...?" I face palm.

"So... Does that mean that ya agree?"

"No." I made that bored look at him. He groaned.

"Ah come on! Please! Just for us!?" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes. "Please please please please plea-"

"A'right a'right! But, Sniper and Medic will still go with you. I'll stay here. All by myself." I crossed my arms.

"A'right! Fine!" I sighed.

"Okay... I'll head to my room, now?"

He nodded.

I walk up the stairs and to my room. I landed on my bed, staring at the wall. I huffed, hugging my pillow. I felt asleep after a few minutes of silence.

**_Scout's POV_**

I looked at where my sister is. I glanced back the guys, seeing that they haven't said anything at all.

Demo is being the drunk 'Black Scottish Cyclops'. Blabbing about something and his accent getting thicker. Geez.

I look over at Sniper who is probably thinking the same as me. I can really tell that he cares a lot for her. I can see the same from my sis, even though she doesn't realize it. I may not be the best protective brother who take cares of his older sister... But I just know what's coming. I grabbed my baseball, bouncing it against walls. I have a plan and my sis is not going to like it, but maybe at the same time, she'll probably be okay with it.

"Sniper... Do me favor..." I glanced at him as he looked at me.

"When we get to the battlefield, I want you to stay here. Look after her." I gripped hold onto my baseball.

"But didn-"

"So what? I need ya to just take care of her every once in a while. Just promise me, man... You know that she might not be safe... All alone... Since that stupid blue spy just... Ya know." I lean against the wall. "Okay? Just do it? Not just for me, but for Castiel." He looked down, his hat covering his eyes.

"A'right..." He sat on the chair, rubbing his templates.

"Thanks... I'm counting on ya..."

(Bwahaha... Finally posted the chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7 - Just Brilliant

Sniper's POV

I sat on the stairs, looking out at the horizon. It's early in the morning and the battle starts in about an hour. It's still dark out. I was polishing my kukri when I heard knocking. I glanced behind, seeing Cass up in her bedroom, knocking on her window. She waved at me. I waved at her. She disappeared from the window and I return back to my kukri. Great... I have a responsibility... All thanks to Scout, I have to stay for a little while and look after sheila. Sure, I'm worried about her safety being alone, but...

I heard knocking again, turning my head, expecting to see Cass... But it's just Scout. I went back to polishing my kukri. "Whot?"

"Nothin... I... Just..." He walk up next to me. I glanced at him.

"Yea?"

He sighed, "I don't know... Hey, what do you think is going to happen to Cass... She has been acting less and less like herself."

I stare at my reflection on my blade. "We'll figure out sumthing... So... Ye go out in the battlefield and start asking questions. Then what? Whot else can yur plan do to help sheila?"

"It will help us find out the cure to whatever she has... Just hope that it will turn out well... A'right...?" I scoffed.

"Right right... I don't know... I felt like sumthing else is missing..."

"Like what?"

I didn't answer. I stood, "Ye might need to get ready. It's almost time." I turned to face him, patting his shoulder and walking back inside. As I walked in, the rest have their gear all set and ready.

Castiel's POV

I was asleep right after I went to wave hello to Sniper. I hope they're going to be alright. Oh Cass, what are ya sayin... Of course they will be.

So... I woke up a few hours after seeing that the boys have gone since it's about mid afternoon. That's when I'm hungry. I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a sandwich I have made for myself. It has been only a few minutes and I'm starting to get some side effects. Medic gave me some medicine to help stop the pain. I felt like my normal self but I still feel like... Dying inside. Hey, Medic said that I wasn't injected with poison... But it just doesn't feel right at all. I went to the locker rooms and went through my locker.

I searched for my picture albums. I grinned when I found them. I head back upstairs with them. I stopped myself, hearing something. I glanced around, listening hard. Waiting for something to happen. A few minutes later, I head back up to my room. I sighed, landing on my bed with my picture album. I went through the pictures... Smiling and laughing. I even talked to myself. Saying how adorable this picture looked or... How funny looking my uncle is. I even have a few childhood pictures of myself and some of them with Scout.

I made a soft smile, closing the album, setting it beside me. I rest my head on my pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

Something inside myself just changed. I knew that there is something going around here. I know I'm not alone...

I lightly touched the vein on my arm. It's spreading. My head does kind of hurt, but... I guess... I could just take a short nap...

No... No... I pat on my cheeks, trying to stay awake. I am getting kind of scared... I grab my album again and turned to the page to my brother and I. We were next to each other smiling at the camera. I smiled at the memory, setting it on my stomach.

Last thing I remember was hearing a thud from my album falling off my stomach.

Sniper's POV

I stayed in the same spot for hours. Sitting still in front of her bedroom. My kukri on my lap. How long does this have to take...? I need to be out there, helping find the answers... And at the same time, look after her.

I heard a thud from her room, making me react quickly. I opened her door, slightly. I watched as her chest goes up and down, showing that she's breathing. I sighed in relief. I noticed her album on the floor. I only saw a picture of little Cass. Aw... Doesn't she look adorable...? I went into her room and picked up her album. I hope she doesn't mind... I went through the photos... I glanced at Cass. I checked her temperature and her neck. Hoping she's not sick or anything. It looked like the veins is fading. That a good thing or whot?"

I grabbed a chair and sat next to her. She looked peaceful when she sleeps. I crossed my arms, pinching bridge of my nose. I shook my head, thinking I was some creep. But I'm not. I'm just here helping out... A friend... I guess. Looking after a friend... Being... A good friend.

It became silent. I stood, about to head out when I stopped. I glanced back at Cass, walking back to her and bending down to lightly kiss her forehead. I felt the heat rising, making me walk out. I look back at Cass once again, before closing the door. I pull out my kukri.

"OI... I know you're around here... Show ye self." I said, gripping hold onto my weapon. I turned around to see... A spy. Our spy. I glared at him. "Whot the hell are ye doin here? Shouldn't ye be helping the others?"

Spy chuckled, "I only want to check up on you, my friend. Scout sent me."

"Why's that?"

"He found Cass's machete and my spare knife. Figured I should return it to ze petite dame." He handed me her weapon, including Spy's knife.

"Aw well... Thanks... I'll set it on her desk then..." I was going to go into her room, when Spy stopped me.

"How's your time with Miss Quinn?" He smirked. I only glared at him.

"Mind yur damn business." He only laughed.

Just... Brilliant.

(Yea... Short... But I'll add more.) 


	8. Chapter 8 - Castiel Quinn

It has only been an hour and they're back. They didn't look too happy... I guess... It didn't go so well. Scout kicked the chair with a sad-angry look on his face, walking over to me.

"How's Cass...?"

"She's asleep."

"Okay. Did you get the machete?" I nodded. "Kay..." He sighed, heading up to Cass's room.

**_Scout's POV_**

I entered Cass's room, seeing her sleeping. A book next to her. I went over to get it and look it over. My eyes widen when I saw... Baby pictures... When did she get this?! I shook my head, embarrassed. I turned around, seeing Sniper and Medic. I quickly shove the album under the bed.

"Vhat are you doing...?" Medic looked at me with that weird look.

I laugh it off, "Nothing. Nothing. So." I clapped my hands together, "Are ya gonna..." I pointed at Cass. He nodded.

"Vake her up."

"Kay, kay..." I turn around, shaking Cass's shoulder.

"Hm...?" She turned, glancing at us. Eck... She looked horrible.

She sat up, "Oh hey... You're back..." She yawned, rubbing the back of her neck. Medic slapped her hand off her neck, making her glare at him. "Are ya gonna check whatever this is...?"

"Ja, now. Zhis is going to sting." He stabbed something into her neck.

"Owwww?! Wha-"

"It's just to calm your nerves, settle you downz. Did anyzhing happen vhile ve're gone?"

Castiel shook her head, "Nah... I was just a little tired... Really... Tired, actually. This so called 'poison' isn't poison at all, right?"

"Ya look like a wreck." I said. "That could mean that ya are p- OW!" I turned my head, rubbing the back of my head. Sniper crossing his arms, and giving me the look. I glared at him. Geez. Stupid frickin...

"Tomorrow, can I please get out there? I feel fine."

Medic looked at Castiel with a sigh, "Ve need to go through ze tests again. Come."

"A'right a'right..." She stood, following Medic, leaving Sniper and me.

It only took a few hours and Cass came back during dinner. She looked okay. Not horrible looking anymore. She ate next to me. We were just chatting, continuing our talk about our years being separated. It's not so bad. She told me about this old man whom she called Uncle Simon. She wanted us to meet some day. She even thinks that I will like him.

It's 10pm and we all head to bed.

**_Castiel's POV_**

I went to visit Sniper. He is just out on a look out again. We sat next to each other. Enjoying each other's company. He made jokes that made me laugh, we chat until the moon is high and bright. Pretty cool. I can't even explain how I'm feeling right now.

"You should head to bed. It's really late." Sniper said, looking at me.

"Aw... Alright..." I stood. "What about you?"

"I'll head to bed later." We looked at each other. I smiled.

"Okay. Night, Sniper." I grinned, waving at him.

"Night, Sheila." I caught a glimpse of his smiling face. I walk back inside, meeting up with Scout. He had that brotherly... I don't know, protective look? I just smiled at him.

"What?"

He shook his head, "You're going to sleep?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Kay... Night, Cass."

"Night, bro." I pat on his head. He looked away.

He spoke up,"Wait... Hug?" I grinned, giving him a hug. "Night."

"Night night." I head to my room, saying night to the rest of the team, exhausted. I look out the window to see Scout and Sniper chatting away. I wondered what they are talking about. Jumping on bed, I thought about what Medic said.

_"You'll need to have somevone vatch over you if you're going to join us in ze battle. Just in case somezhing else happens."_

_"If I'm fine... Then why would I need someone to tag along with me?"_

_"Zhis substance may still be vorking its "magic" and it doesn't seem to show any threats to your organs or anyzhing. But I insist that you vill have either one of us to look after you. Since I can't stop you from going out to battle..." He sighed. "Might as vell, let you have this." He gave me a small box. A small jar and a needle. "You either need to inject that using ze needle to stop it from doing anyzhing or have somevone else do it."_

_"Do you even know what it is? Whatever it is doing to me?"_

_"Well... Let's just say it's something you should very cautious about."_

Eh, well... I'll be fine. Really.

Early morning, and it's finally time to head out again. I went to practice before the mission starts. Which is just about 3 hours away. I still have time. Luckily, the stuff that is injected in me is not that bad. It's just to only slow me down. Although there are some consequences. One, I shouldn't be overreacting a lot. Two, I mustn't overwork myself. Three, no more naps. There are more but... I shouldn't worry so much about it. It's a pain though. I still kept the medicine, Medic gave me yesterday. They come in handy...

I think we're going to be stopping the blue from pushing the cart... To our doom. Lovely. My first ever.

Feeling like I'm overworking, I went to sit on the bench. I feel exhausted. It's a little cool out since it's still a little dark out. The sun is rising, so that's good. I don't know how long this so called injected thing is going to end. I feel like a wreck.

I stood, heading to the kitchen to eat. Scout is so generous that he lets me have some of his cereal. Cool. I ate the cereal... Without milk. My brother told me not to get the 'milk' from the frigde since... Well... It's not real milk. Which surprises me because I do not know what the hell those things are. They do not look good on my cereal. Eh... I didn't feel like drinking any milk anyway.

After finishing eating my cereal, I walk back upstairs to my room, finding my machete laying on the ground. I picked it up, wondering if the guys must of found... Sure they did... That blu spy probably took it without me knowing... But what for... I look for anything 'dangerous' on the machete but... There's nothing. I asked Scout and he said that Engie took care of it. I didn't want to know. I have enough trouble for a couple of days.

I look out the window, finding Sniper with his hat over his face. I thought that he's going to bed after. Geez. I knock on my window lightly, trying to see if he would wake up. Nothing. I open the window this time. I felt a huge relief go through my spine when I felt the cool warm wind. It's nice. The desert looked pretty dry.

Pftt... It is dry. It's the desert for crying out loud.

I'm doing good so far... I lean on the window sill, enjoying the view. The sun is up and I glanced at Sniper who was yawning.

"Mornin, Sniper!" I wave at him, grinning. He look up and smiled, waving at me.

"Mornin, Cass... How are ye feelin?"

"I'm feeling good. The pain's gone so it's all good." I gave him a thumbs up. "Have you been sleeping there all night?"

"Er..." I sighed.

"Oh come on. When are ye going to get a good night's sleep?" He shrugged with a chuckle.

5

4

3

2

1

At Upward, I watched as the blu team emerged out of their hidie home, pushing their payload.. I got my sniper rifle ready and set. I noticed a heavy pulling out his minigun, making me react quickly and Boom! Headshot. No way. I aim at the blu spy. Crap...

He has his cloak on. I sling the rifle over my shoulder, grabbing my machete. I turned around, only to find a blu pyro running towards me. I yelped in surprise, jumping over the crates and landing on my back on the hard railing.

"Ow." My vision went blank annnnd...

Back to the spawn. Damnit. I jog my way out, warming up. Yea... I'm just warming up. I tilt my head, hearing the sound of relief. I sprinted.

"A'right... It's on."

(Sorry for the wait. I'm working on the next chapter, finally having some progress. ((I made such a crappy chapter)))


	9. Chapter 9 - A Visitor

I lean against the wall, letting the heat beat down on me. I'm alone, even though Medic said that I shouldn't be, but there's no one else here. Besides... I think I'm far away from my team. Wonderful. I just hope that no one is spying on me... Especially that spy. HAH...

I finally found the tracks, following it. I heard gunshots and screams and yells. I thought, maybe I am not too far. I leaned my back against the wall, reloading my rifle. I peeked from the side. Aw... It's the blu... My team is on the other side. Since when did I get on the blu's side... I tried to remember, but no. I grabbed my rifle and being someone small and sneaky, I head upstairs, deciding to snipe them from high ground.

I found a window and turned my head, looking for anyone following me. I take a deep breath, looking out the window through my scope. "A'right... You guys are going down..." I mumbled. I pull the trigger once I found my target. The Blu Sniper. Bam! I look around with my scope quickly and bam! I hit blu pyro. I look behind me, just in case. I look back at the whole group, finding our sniper hiding behind the wall. He spot me and aimed at me. BAM! I heard spurting. I turned around to find... Blu Spy. I made a face. I look back at Sniper, nodding at him with thanks. He gave me a thumbs up.

I took a deep breath once again, seeing that half of the blu team are getting annihilated. I quickly got out my machete and start to stab someone behind me. I turned myself around to find a blu sniper just behind me with his kukri. I made a blank look as I stabbed right through his heart. He collapsed, and well... I nearly got a heart attack. Geez.

I guess I should move... I grab my sniper rifle and machete, heading back downstairs quickly. Only 5 minutes left and the payload is getting close to the end. I head back to our main spawn. Seeing that some of my teammates had spawn back here.

"Cass! I thought ya were with Sniper!" Scout said when he saw me.

"I'm fine! Don't worry. Besides, we still got work to do." I pat his back, running upstairs to find a better spot to snipe.

I heard his sigh when I left him standing near the exit. I frown when I saw his gloomy face. I know he's worried about me, but... Still...

I got a tingle on the back of my neck. I lightly rub it, grabbing the needle and the small bottle. I am hiding behind the crate, when I glanced finding the blu soldier having his rocket launcher pointed at me. I ducked when I heard a boom behind me. Aw great... I quickly inject the medicine onto my neck, throwing the needle and grabbed my sniper rifle. I look through my scope, seeing that he's gone. I look up and my eyes widen when I saw the blu soldier just having his rocket launcher pointed downward... AT ME!

I let out a cry when he blasted me into pieces. Eck... It felt horrible, but I'll get him. Hopefully...

Only 60 more seconds and they are so close on getting to the finish. I did my best, sniping some of them. This whole thing is not so bad. I looked around for Scout, seeing that he's trying to get the blu Scout. I aimed right at blu. I only shot through his chest, and Scout used his bat and smack him right at the face. The blu is down. I reload. Our Scout look up at me with that thankful look, running around the heavy and shooting at him. I am hiding behind the crates again. I heard a boom from under and look down, seeing the same blue Soldier. He's coming after me. I acted quickly. I lift my rifle, pulling the trigger. I shot at his chest. I heard another sniper rifle going off and saw the Soldier falling down to his death, respawning back to his own base. I look around, knowing it's our Sniper who helped me.

Only 10 seconds left. We'll make it. I look over the railing and spot a blu crouching behind the payload. A pyro. The payload is about to fall over. I panicked. I grab my machete, throwing it at the blu. It went through his chest. He collapsed. I thought that I was going to miss...

His teammates are not even that close to the finish.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Ding.**

I sat, leaning on the crate. I sigh with relief. We won. I scoffed with a smile, closing my eyes and rested. Looks like the boys are going to celebrate tonight... Again.

I gently rub my neck, standing up. I look down at my teammates who are finishing off the rest of the blu. I smiled. Ah... Great. I might need a nap after this. This whole stabbing with the needle thing is killing me... I slung my rifle over my shoulder. I look for my machete, making sure that no one took it without my notice. I walk back downstairs, seeing that I'm alone. I walk towards the payload, reaching for my machete. Oh the relief.

"EY, SIS!" I heard my brother say when he jumped on me. "WE WON!"

I only smiled, "Yea..." He has his arm over my neck. I have mines over his. Best siblings eva.

"Ya alright? Ya don't look happy." He looked at me.

"I am just... Well..." I shrugged, "I'm just tired. That's all."

Blank.

_**Sniper's POV**_

I walk around the corner, seeing Cass and Scout chatting. I made a small smile but then, a few seconds later, it quickly disappeared because deep inside, I felt like a knife just stabbed my heart.

There. Laying on the ground is... Cass.

"CASS!? EY! DOCTOR! MEDIC!" Scout yelled, looking back from behind me. The look on his face... I can't forget that look of his face when he just saw his own sister pass out of nowhere, looking like she's not breathing. I couldn't believe it myself. I dropped my rifle, running towards them. I kneel next to sheila.

I checked her pulse. "She's still alive." I look back to see Medic and the rest running towards us.

He took one look at Cass then, "Get her back to ze base!" I picked Cass up, bridal-style. We all went back home.

I sat at on the bench. My head down. Scout pacing back an forth. Demo drinking again. Pyro playing with a kitten with a little feather. I never knew what that little bugger is thinking. Heavy chewing on his sandvich slowly. Engie looking at me. Spy just leaning against the wall with his cigarette.

Soldier just walked in. He didn't say anything. In fact, we were all silent.

I heard voices from the room. "Medic, really. I'm okay."

"Nein! You are not!" I heard a crash, making me look up.

"Oops..."

"Castiel! Get back here, _sie bitte_(Please)! You're not fully healed yet! _Sie nicht zu Fuß aus dass die Tür_! _Verdammt_! CASTIEL!" (Do not walk out that door! Damn it!(Correct me if I'm wrong.))

The doors burst open. Cass was stomping her way out. I stood, "Cass! Wh-"

"Leave me alone! Please!" She yelled walking past me, not even looking back. I stood here while she ran.

_**Castiel's POV**_

Can't they please... Just... Leave me alone just for one minute? I don't mean to act like a bitchy person, but ...

I walk out the door, seeing the bright sun beating down on the sandy ground. I went to sit on the bench, letting out a groan as I face palm.

I can't believe that I just yelled at Sniper. I yelled at the one and only Sniper who is always there when I needed him. I just pushed him away. Not only that, I pushed them all away.

I want to apologize to them. To Sniper. To Scout. To Medic. To Demo. To Engie. To Heavy. All of them. If only I didn't screw this up back then. I feel like a whole new person.

Aw great. I sniffed, quickly wiping my wet face. "AH! DAMN IT! I'm a wreck!" I hate crying. It just weakens me. I wiped my nose with my short sleeve. Did I mention that I hate crying?

I heard footsteps beside me. I turn myself, facing my back at whoever it is. I furiously wiped my the salty tears. I crossed my arms, huffing.

"What is it, Scout? Don't expe-"

"Sheila..." I froze.

I glanced, "Oh... Sniper... Hey..." I couldn't see his eyes since he has the... Cool... Sunglasses.

He sighed, sitting next to me. "Why did you run...?" I hugged my knees. He has that sad tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Hm? Whot did ye say?"

"I'm sorry." I said a little louder.

"I can't hear ye."

"I said, I'm sorry. I just... Didn't want to worry you guys." I said in a normal voice, staring at the ground . I heard his chuckle.

"Aw, c'mon... That's not helping. We're your teammates. We don't run from each other..." He put something over my head. His hat. It covered my eyes, glancing at him. He has that little smile. I tried not to smile back, but fail.

"Aw, see. You're smiling."

"No I'm not."

"Ye you are."

"Nope." I let out a huge gasp, jumping up. He was tickling my side. "Aw! Sniper! That's not fair! I dislike being tickled!"

He let out a laugh. I rolled my eyes, couldn't help but smile. Why must he always do that?

"C'mon. Let's head back to Medic." I pout.

"Fineee..."

"That way you can apologize to everyone."

"Right right. I should do that."

So, I did say sorry to all of them, and even hugged them. Soldier was the only one who tried to avoid my hugs. I did managed to hug him by showing my puppy face. Pft, the classic puppy face. I went back to Medic's little clinic, and he was pretty mad at me for leaving when he was about to do some teeny tests... Again.

_NoOne'sPOV_

On a windy, dusty and hot day, a man walks while being under the relentless heat from the sun and over the hot sand of the desert. The dust being blown. His cape torn and bloody.

Under his hat, he grinned at the sight of red roofs. His little lavender star bracelet shining bright.

He approaches with ease.

(Yayyyy... I hope that this is okay... I own my character(s) and story but not the game and it's characters.)


	10. Chapter 10 - Man in Metal

_**Sniper's POV**_

Castiel. All sound asleep in her room. I don't even know how she could sleep that fast. I shook my head at the thought, feeling myself smile. I push my thoughts away, heading outside to get some fresh air. My mind suddenly wandered off to Cass again.

So, I sat on the bench feelin miserable and at the same time... Relieved.

All I can do now is sit here, and think of the times we both spend our time together. I can't help myself.

I felt someone's eye on me, finding out that it's Scout.

"So... Having those... Moments around Cass, huh?"

"No." I didn't look at him.

"Don't lie. I saw how you look at her. I know that look since... Uh..."

"Of Miss Pauling..." I sighed, " Well, I don't know..."

"About?"

"Castiel."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. She doesn't realize it yet."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know... Sis is pretty slow at it, too. So, take it easy on her, okay?" Little ankle-biter... He looked at me before walking back inside.

I rub my forehead, trying not to think about it.

"E-Excuse me..." A raspy and sore voice had said. I turn around to see a man who looked to be around 50, looking weak and filthy, but at the same time, a bit buff and taller. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but... I must see..." He stopped, grasping hold onto his chest, having a coughing fit. He collapsed and I hurry over to him. I helped him up as the smell of alcohol, and iron hit my nose.

"Oi, oi! Hey! You a'right?" He couldn't stop with that coughing, making me wonder why he is here out on his own. I helped him up, and he tried to stay awake.

"I'll help ye in, have our medic check up on you..." I told him. "Why the bloody hell are you doing out here, old man...?" He didn't answered. I entered the base.

"Medic! A little help over here!"

I waited outside, along with Spy and Engie. Medic in his clinic with the stranger. I don't know why I let him in. I never do that, except... Well, if it's the new recruit. But I'm not going to think about that. Think about what the old man is doing here. He did say that he wanted to meet someone... But who...?

"Sniper. Engie. Spy. Come here, _sie bitte_." I heard Medic say. We went in and saw that the stranger has his chest open, showing his guts and... And... Is that a heart?

"Whot is that?"

"Zhis... Is a vorking masterpiece." Medic carefully lift it up with his hands, but kept close to the body.

"My. That's a beauty." Engie said with an impressed look. "I never seen a man have something so precious."

"What do you think happened to him?"

"He seems to be involved with the military." Spy pointed out the stranger's sleeve. A print of a star on his sleeve and the initials S. A. M. under it. (I made it all up, guys)

"And he's a bit of a cyborg." Medic showed the stranger's left arm and right leg. Metal.

"He said he wanted to meet someone. Here. In our base." I told them.

"Who?" I shook my head, not knowing who. Wait... Maybe-

"Guys, do you guys know where my machete went? I know I left it-" Cass's voice. The door opened.

We all stood next to the Stranger and Castiel looked at us, confused. We all looked at her. Her eyes moved towards the 'cyborg.' Her eyes widen.

"What the hell... Who's that?"

_**_Castiel's POV_**_

There. Laying on the bed... A man with the familiar face, looking like he's dead.

Funny... I asked them that question.

"Nein! He's not. Don't worry! He's unconscious. I gave him something so he doesn't feel a thing." I spot the metal thing he is holding.

I hurry over to him. "Wha-" I look at the face of this old geezer. I blinked. "Oh. No. Fricking. Way." I couldn't believe my fricking eyes.

"Whot, sheila?"

"You guys can stay if you want." I told them. I look at Engie.

"Engie, may I have your tools?"

"Uh... Sure...?"

"Thank you."

It only took me an hour and not a single peep from the guys since I started fixing the heart. Sure, they are confuse on what I'm doing. I'm just fixing the 'heart.' This man's life source, and I don't understand why he is here...

"Cass... May I ask... Do you know who he is?" Engie asked.

I wipe the sweat off my brow. "Yea... He's the Uncle I told you guys about. Simon Andrew Moore. That's what his initials stand for." I glanced at them with a smile, seeing the shock look on their some of their faces. I continued working. After a few tweaks and squeaks, it's finished. "Done... Medic?"

"But... I need to know how it all vorks..."

"Oh don't worry. He'll tell ya. He'll be awake soon."

Medic understood, using his medical magic stuff to help seal up his wounds and any other opened areas. I look at the old man. It has been a while... I grab his hand, seeing that he has the bracelet on. The one I gave him. I grinned. "He still has it."

Sniper walked up behind me. "I found 'im out there. Says he's looking for you before he became unconscious.."

"Thanks, Sniper. For bringing him in." I smiled, looking back at Sniper. He has that small smile. I let go of my old uncle's hand.

He chuckled, patting on my head. "Well... You're welcome, Castiel." I scratched my cheek, soon seeing my little brother taking a peek... Well... The rest of them are just looking at us. I gave them my evil look when they just look at us with silly face. They flee when they saw me looking. I look back up at Sniper, seeing that his cheeks are a bit red.

"You okay, there, Snipie?"

He cleared his throat. "Yea. Ahem. Well..." He grabbed his hat and held on to it. "Yea. I'm alright. It's just the..."

I tried not to laugh. He smirked, "What's so funny?"

"Your face is so red, it's kind of cute." I grinned, trying not to blush myself.

"Oh whotever." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

I laughed, then sighed. I look back at Uncle. "Poor old geezer... I hope he's alright after all that..." I looked at his arm and leg. I sighed.

"He'll be a'right. You'll see. Now, I'll be outside if ya need me. A'right?" Sniper told me. I nodded. He was about to leave, but I stopped him by huggin him. He was surprised, and just placed an arm around me, hugging me back.

"Thanks again."

"Hm. No problem, sheila." I let go. He pat my head, putting his hat on, and tipped it downward. He walked out, glancing back at me with a small smile.

_**Scout's POV**_

I looked through the window, seeing Sniper walking out. "So... Turns out that it's her none-blood-related Uncle?" I asked him when he opened the door.

"Yea. You should probably go talk to your sister."

"Eh well... Later." I looked back at Cass.

(Eh. I tried. It has been a while. I felt like I failed it. But at the same time, it seemed okay.)


	11. Chapter 11 - Hunter is Hunted

_**10:47am. Hightower, Payload Race.** _

**Castiel's POV**

"Push the cart!" I heard Sniper said as I hurry over to the edge of the roof to see our cart just sitting there. The blu almost close to our base. A blu Scout and a blu Heavy. Pft. Easy, right? I searched for my teammates, finding most of them defending our side and stopping the blu from pushing their cart. Our cart just sitting there. I jump over the edge, landing on my feet on the ground. I sprinted forward, heading to our cart. It's not hard to push the cart, but pushing it up the ramp is. I see Pyro heading my direction. Luckily, he's the real pyro. Our Pyro.

"Mmph! Mmph Mmph!" I nodded, knowing that he wanted to help out.

"Thanks, Pyro. O-Oh wait! Behind you!" I spotted blu pyro coming towards us. Pyro grabbed his axe and he was about to axe the blu. Luckily, he didn't have to. Our pyro and I look up, seeing our Sniper above ground, waving his arm out at us. We thanked him, continuing our mission. Sniper is still looking out for us. We finally got the payload up the hill, but then it's blocked by someone. I walked over to the front of the cart, but I was stopped. My eyes widen when I realized it's the blu spy, revealing himself.  
"Not you again!" I exclaimed. "How very rude. I thought you would be happy to see me, ma ch re(my dear. (Also correct me))." He said with a devilish grin. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my machete. Pyro having his flamethrower out, and he was about to throw flames at the blu until the blu cloaked himself and left. Pyro tried to look for him, but no luck. That spy, man...

"We better keep our eyes open, a'right? Pyro?" "Mmph!"

"Ka-booooom!" "I'm moving this!"

"Cry some more!"

"Raus! Raus!"

"Mow, mow, mow!"

"Woo-hoo-hoo!"

"I'm gonna turn you into colored rain!"

"Less talk, more fight!"

"You suck!"

"Go now!" I yell out. Scout by my side. We head to the cart once again, finally going for our victory! As soon as we reach the lift with our payload, we send our cart up. Sniper heads to the balcony for a clear shot, Pyro throws flames, Spy backstabbing, Soldier blowing the blu up, Heavy shooting his bullets while Medic heals him, Engie having his sentries out, and Demo setting his sticky bombs near the blu's payload. So it's just Scout and I. I pull out my shotgun. We both hid behind the payload, trying to get out of the blu sniper's reach. It's just crazy how Scout and I survived the grenades. We did get a few bruises and other minor injuries. It's not so bad.

"We'll make it!" Scout yelled. Suddenly as I turned my head, to look for the blu, a bullet whipped past my cheek. I gasped in surprise and I ducked, looking for whoever gave the bullet. I spotted someone just standing near his base with his sniper rifle out. I hissed. Blu Snipes. I tried to shoot my bullets at him, but we're kind of far from his reach. Hell, he has his rifle. Huge relief went all over me when we heard a ding and well...We won. The explosives went off and Scout and I somehow managed to escape it. We landed on our faces.

I started laughing, lifting my head up in pain. That land though... My face is all sore and I saw Scout laying on his back. I sat up, leaning back. I gave my brother a fist bump as we stare at the destruction of the tower. "Cass... Carry me. I think I broke my leg." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "We should get Medic then." I stood up, wiping the dust off my pants, helping Scout up. "Never mind, I think I'm good." He stretched his leg as we both have our arms around each other and started walking.

"Ya sure?"

"Yea."

"A'right." "Hey. Good job over there!" Scout and I look up to see Sniper at the balcony. He waved at us and I wave back at him, grinning.

"Thanks, Snipes!" He smiled, running back inside. I look back at Scout and he gave me that look. "What?"

"Nothing..." He look away, slowly looking up. I raised an eyebrow, poking his side. He flinched, "Ey!" I caught a glimpse of his little smile, making me laugh. We both went back to base, soon heading back home.

"What the-"

"The hell-"

"What happened here?!"

Want to know what happened? There's a huge glob of mess just in front of us as we entered our little home. The couch looked wrecked with bullets, glass is broken, there are bullet shells scattered on the floor. Just what happened here?!

My eyes widen when I just remember something, "Simon?! You around here?!" I call out, soon running all over the place to look for my uncle. The rest were searching for him as well. We took some time searching for him until, "Quinn! I think I found that old uncle of yours." I turned my head to find Soldier, gesturing that I need to head to where he is. I hurried over there, soon finding Simon outside the base, just sitting against the trash bins. He looked like he's unconscious and it seems that he has something in his hand. I kneeled next to him, checking his pulse. I didn't really need to check if he's alive or not... His snores definitely showed that he's alive and well. He does have some scratches on his face and arm. Wait, was he attacked? Did someone attacked our base? I gave my uncle my sad sad look. I sighed. I grabbed his arm, having it around my neck. I picked him up and Soldier helped me out. We left Simon on the messed up couch, and he is just sleeping there while the rest of us did our own thing. I took care of Simon until he woke up being all... What's the word... Ah whatever. He was waving his sword around and I just... Pft. I face palm, trying to calm him down.

"Simon! Calm down, man. You're scaring everyone here with your sword." I heard mumbles from the team. "Anyways, you shouldn't be up and jumping since you were attacked by someone while we were gone."

"Hunters! Hooligans! F***ING BASTARDS! I hate them! Why must they challenge lil ol me, ey?" Oh great, his own accent is starting to thicken up. "I outta kick their bloody asses if it's the last thing I will ever dooo... Oh. Castiel. You're here. Who are those... Those... Things behind you?" He pointed behind me and I looked, seeing that the guys are just... Making confused and weird-out faces. "Simon. They're not things. They're my friends. Don't worry about them. They're not gonna hurt you. Besides, what happened to you? Why are you outside all beaten up?"

"Those little idiots. They were after me poor heart." I frowned.

"Why would they need that anyway?"

"They were out to destroy it. They were sent to kill me. Those sneaky assassins! Out with their fricking long range shooting thi-" His eyes widen when he... Saw Sniper with his rifle. "AHA! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, EY?!" He pointed at him. Sniper stood there and I stood in front of him.

"Uncle Simon! He is not one of those guys! He's with us. Stop with what you're doin! You're going to hurt yourself." He didn't stop instead he went running towards us, trying to get Sniper. I pushed Sniper out of the way. "Quick! Grab hold of him!" I told the rest as I look around for Simon's bag, bringing Sniper with me. Demo, Soldier, Heavy and the rest were trying their best to grab Simon.

"Whot the hell just-" Sniper was really shocked.

"Don't worry, Snipes. I won't let him hurt ya. He's just having a rough day that's all. Being in the military and all... He... Does this all the time." Hell. Why did I lie? He wasn't like this at all! Actually... He was a bit coo-coo a few years ago, but I just managed to...

"Found it!" This may sound weird, but I actually got his little... Teddy bear and I hurry over to Simon, handing it to him. "Calm down, now. It's alright. Don't have to waste so much energy..." Finally... He sat on the couch, hugging his small teddy bear. Oh god... Why...?

(XD What the hell? This Uncle. Finally got the chapter done. Thank you for your patience. :3)


	12. Chapter 12 - Mountains

Uncle cleared his throat. "Excuse my childish acts..." He looked at the boys, giving them his unamused look. The boys didn't give him any eye contact, except for Soldier. He just looked at him, even with that helmet of his.

"Castiel, I thought you said that you found a job. This doesn't seem like a decent place to have a job. A mercenary. Tsk. And what's that on your neck? What happened? It looked like a spider. My god, Castiel, what were you thinking?!" I sighed.

"Can you please stop with your worrying? Besides, you got some explaining to do. But first... Simon. Meet the team. Demoman, Engineer, Heavy, Medic, Pyro, Soldier, Spy, Scout, and Sniper. Guys, meet Simon."

"You may call me Sam, if you will. Erm, Sniper, is it? My apologies for my actions earlier."

"It's a'right, si- S-Sam." I made a little smile, telling Snipes that it's alright. He looked a little nervous. Well, that's not the first. I look at Simon. He raised an eyebrow at me, but then cleared his throat, focusing on Scout.

"So! This must be the brother you were talking about, Scout, is it?"

"Awh... Yea. Yea. Hey." Things are becoming more awkward bit by bit, huh?

Luckily, things weren't so awkward anymore when we were all at the meeting room.

"Do you think they're going to be planning their bomb here?"

"Nein, nein. It could make sense if they would start off near ze mountains."

We are pretty much just talking about the big mission the administrator gave us. Yea. New stuff. Scout and Simon are just chatting away while the rest of us are talking about it. We were all over the place. Oh, and the administrator hasn't found out about Simon, yet. Since it's a little crazy, we're also packing up for the trip. We're heading for the mountains and obviously it's going to be so cold, we would need to bring winter coats... I don't have any. Luckily, the administrator's assistant, Miss Pauling, is joining us and she has an extra coat for me to wear. Also, I finally got to meet her.

"Hello, Miss Quinn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Miss Pauling, and... You can just call me Castiel... Or Cass... Whatever makes you feel comfortable." I grinned and she smiled.

"Well then, Castiel. How are you and guys doing? Were they being... Good?" I nodded.

"We're doing fine. No problems at all. There were a few going here and there, if you know what I mean."

"Yep." We both focused on the guys as they suddenly started fighting.  
"Ay. Can you please stop with the fighting? We only got tomorrow to have our stuff all packed up." I told them, but they weren't listening.

"Would you boys stop with all the ruckus?! This is no way to show respect to a lady!"

"Er... Who's that?" There goes the so called secret?

"He's my uncle. He's only going to be here for a while."

"That's quite right, my dear. You may call me Sam. You must be Miss Pauling?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, sir. Castiel. You do know you're not suppose to let any outsiders in here, right? No offense, Sam."

"Don't worry. I understand." Simon would reply in the most polite way.  
"Ah. That would be my fault, Miss Pauling. Sorry." Sniper said out loud, wiping the dust off his shirt, walking to us.

"Hm. Well, you know you're not suppose to."

"Yea. Yea. I know."

"Sam is not going to be staying here forever. So..."

"That is right. I do have some other business to attend to... In a few weeks."

"Alright. That's fine... I'll convince the administrator to let him stay for a few weeks."

"Okay. Thank you, Miss Pauling." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Now. Is everything all set up?"

"Yes, Miss Pauling!" The boys said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Miss Pauling checked the time and left.

After the meeting, we head to our rooms and started packing up. I searched around for my album. I thought I left it on the bed... Or the drawer...

I walk out of my room, heading back to my locker. "Where... Did I leave it...?" I searched through my messy locker, and nothing but candy wrappers, papers, boots... Nothing. I grabbed my boots, and walk back up to my room. I didn't think I left it under my bed... Did I? As soon as I enter my room, I set my boots aside. I went on my knees, and of course... How did it get there anyway? I grabbed the book and set it on my drawer.

After minutes of cleaning, I got my stuff ready for the trip. I soon landed on my bed, relaxing a bit. I tried to take a nap for a few hours, only to be interrupted by my uncle knocking on the door.

"Uh, Casey... Do you have a minute?" I yawned,

"Sure." I sat up, and he walked in.

"Evening, Cass. How are you?"

"I'm alright. What about you? After what happened today, are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes." I nodded in relief. He sat on my bed next to me. "There's something I want you to know. You do know that I love you as my wonderful niece?"

I nodded. "And that no matter what happens, we will stay like this?" I nodded again.

He sighed, "Well... There's... Probably going to be some problems ahead of us, and I want you to be prepare for whatever is coming for us. So... That's all I wanted to say. Good night." He stood and just left.

I took a moment to figure out what he meant by that, but... Nothing. I stood, walking over to my window. I opened the window, having my head out, breathing in the cold air. It's pretty dusty, so I bring myself inside. I looked around if anyone like Sniper is on the roofs and such, but he's not. Good. I didn't want him to be out in the cold.

Waiting took minutes, hours, maybe days... It only takes a few hours. We were all heading for the train station. Our own train and such. Scout beside me, Uncle behind us and the rest of them in front of us. Ms. Pauling is here too. She's just chatting with Heavy.

We're doing good... So far.

It didn't take us long to load our cart with our supplies and other possessions. After the busy stuff, we head to our own carts. This trip isn't going to take long, only for a few hours. Perfect time for Simon to explain why he's actually here, but then he just wanted to tell us the story on why he has the wounded heart.

"It's like any other day, you know. Out in the war, such tragic events. Civilians fleeing from their countries, things like that. It's a bloody land. It wasn't so nice at the beginning, too. Too many meetings to attend. Ack." He frowned, having a cigar and smoked. I sat at the way back with Ms Pauling and Snipes. The rest were just sitting in their seats in front of us. Some of us though. Heavy was just eating his sandvich, Pyro playing with a kitten...

It's all good.

_  
(Sorry for the sucky ending.)


	13. Chapter 13 - Winter Nightmare

12:56am. Barnblitz. Near Mountains.

Instead of waking up in the train with my teammates, I'm stuck somewhere in a blizzard, all alone and cold. How... Did I get here? I would ask myself. I am, however, quite lucky enough to only have my big winter coat. At least, it will keep me warm for a while.

What's going on? Ugh... I'm getting a bit light-headed. I rub the back of my neck as I look around, becoming sick to the stomach... Something... Isn't right. Where is everybody? I started walking towards whatever direction feels right. Deep down, I felt like I shouldn't be here. Deep down, I felt like something bad has happened. But what?

What it felt seemed like hours. Every step I take, I become even more exhausted. I feel even more colder than before. I will have to find shelter before I freeze to death. Then I can continue to find my team.

I couldn't remember anything since... My time back at the train. A lot of questions in my mind couldn't be answered.

I squint my eyes when I saw something from the distance. My eyes widen.

Alright... Just go over that hill and you might be able to see the building up ahead. Just a few more miles... I told myself. I decided to run. Maybe I can warm myself up that way as well.

A few minutes past and I'm starting to smell... Iron. It doesn't smell that great, obviously, but I continued on. When I shield my eyes from the cold falling snow, I felt something inside me shattered. All I could see clearly was the red snow and footsteps heading to towards the barn. My eyes widen. Something tells me that I should check it out, but why? What if there was some person who is waiting for me and kill me...?

I have to go inside. I can't go on any further. I couldn't stop shaking. I cupped my hands, rubbing them together. I blow into my hands as I slowly walk towards the entrance of the barn. The strong iron smell made me feel sick. Please tell that the red snow was not what I think it is.

Oh no...

I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I woke up startled.

I looked to my right to see Scout. "Yo, sis. We're here."

I started breathing heavily. I look around, seeing that I'm back in the train. "It... Was it all... A dream?" I whispered.

"You okay, sheila?" I look up, seeing Sniper walking up towards us. I look at the both of them. They look worried.

"You don't look so good." Scout told me.

I suddenly have a headache, making me rub my template. "Yea-" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "Just fine."

What... Was that? A small image appeared in my mind. The red snow. What- No way. It felt so real. And those bodies...

I flinched when someone pinched me. "OW! DUDE!" I rub my arm, seeing that my brother had done it. I pout, smacking his arm. "What was that for!?"

"Ow ow! Hey! You were just out of it!" Scout defended himself. I sighed.

"Sorry, Scout, Sniper. I just had a... Dream. No. Nightmare."

"Really? Whot was it all about?" Sniper asked leaning on the chair.

"Red snow? I don't know. It's probably nothing." I shook my head.

"Come on you guys! Hurry up!" We all look up to see Ms. Pauling and my uncle.

"My dear, are you alright?" Simon asked with that worried look.

"Yea. Um. It's nothing. Let's just go." I shook it off and stood.

As we entered our new base, I felt relieved all of the sudden. "Finally."

"Alright, you guys know where your room is. Cass, Simon, follow me." Ms. Pauling said.

"Sure thing."

_**Scout's POV**_

They left the living room and I was about to head straight to my own room when Snipes pulled me back.

"Did something happened to her?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "She probably had some nightmare. Of course she would act like that."

"I know that, but... Look. See-"

"What are you blabbering about!?" Soldier interrupted. Sheesh, why the hell- "Was it about Ms. Quinn?!"

"Shhh! Shut up, Soldier! You are too loud!" I yelled. I look at the hallway then back at the team. They all look at me. Why are they looking at me weird? "Look, man. I don't know what's going on with sis, but I'm sure she's fine."

"But Scout. Did you not see your sister's neck? It look like it ain't getting any better." Engie said, shaking his head.

I admit... I did see that. I just didn't say anything about it.

"Is vhy ve must perform another test!" Medic exclaimed. I groaned.

"But what if she doesn't like that idea?" I asked.

"Oh. Don't vorry... I have an idea..." That look on his face does not look promising.

We all looked at each other, not really knowing what else to do.

"Let's just head to the meeting room."

_**Castiel's POV**_

I'm sitting all alone on my bed in my new room and... Honestly, I do not feel good. I'm still thinking about that nightmare and as I do so, I was completely out of it. I stare at the ground, fiddling with Spy's spare knife.

The image of bodies all over the barn floor. The stench was so horrible that it just felt real.

"Yo, Cass."

What was that dream all about anyway?

"Cass?"

What happened to those people? Who murde-

"Cass!" I blinked.

"Hm?" I look up, seeing that it's just my brother.

"You're bleeding." He pointed towards my hands, making me look down and saw that I somehow sliced my finger. "Ah. Sis. What were you doin'?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I placed the knife on my bed, looking at my finger. I stood, walking towards the sink to wash the blood off. I heard Scout sighed in disbelief.

"We have a meeting."

"Oh. I'll be right there. You go on ahead." I glanced at him.

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms.

I hesitated. "... Yea."

He didn't seemed convinced but he left anyway. I wiped my hands with the towel, searching through my med-kit for some medicine and a band-aid. As soon as I got them, I turned and head straight out of my room.

On my way to the meeting room, I put a little bit of the medicine on my sliced finger, and put a band-aid on it. I sighed, putting the medicine in my back pocket, walking slowly. It's still stuck in my mind again.

Again, it felt so real. I didn't like it.

Maybe I should just head straight to the meeting room, just to forget that dream in a while.

I stopped, suddenly having a slight headache. Suddenly a voice spoke.

My eyes widen when it echoed,

_"Kill."_

(Hai. Um. It has been a long time since. Well... I don't know. I'm actually finally making the new chapter. Um. Yea. Months, years past... Maybe a year had past, but whatever. This time, I'm going to work on this. If I still have my confidence, my motivation, my desire to just write. If you read my info on my profile page, then surely you understand that I'm not that big in writing. I write for fun. Anyways. Expect the next chapter, maybe this week. I can't promise you that though.

I did not abandon this story, after all.

~Milo

P.S. I didn't know how to make a good enough to the chapter and such a short chapter. Sheesh. XD)


End file.
